MAS IMPORTANTE QUE EL HONOR
by Cereza Lunar
Summary: DESPUES DE UN ACCIDENTE CANDY Y TERRY QUE HAY ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE QUE EL DEBER CON SUSANA O EL MANTENER EN ALTO EL HONOR


_Los personajes son propiedad de Yumiko Igarashi y Kyoko Mizuki_

_**MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE EL HONOR**_

La ventana se mantenía abierta dejando pasar la suave brisa, que acompasaba el movimiento de las níveas y sedosas cortinas, dentro, todo era blanco… puro.

Cuatro paredes como lienzos sin pintar, mudos guardianes que pacientemente esperaban por el despertar de un ángel.

- Has tenido noticias nuevas, alguna mejoría? - pregunto un caballero que recién llegado entraba en la habitación.

- Ninguna – esa era la respuesta, la misma respuesta que recibía desde hacia varios días ya.

Un suspiro lleno el momento de silencio, mientras que tomaba asiento, frente a el, su amigo se mantenía con la mirada fija, mirada que no se atrevía a despegar del rostro de ella, mientras que acariciaba suave y delicadamente la blanca mano que tenia atrapada entre las de el.

- Terry, ve a dormir un rato, yo me quedare en tu lugar y si algo llegase a ocurrir te lo haré saber de inmediato.

Has estado aquí desde hace días y tú también necesitas descansar, de lo contrario podrías caer enfermo-

- No. Te lo he dicho ya, permaneceré a su lado hasta que despierte, si nunca lo hace aun así, aquí me quedare. -

Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra mas, el caballero recién llegado no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica, que caprichoso era el destino, permitiendo que dos amantes se reunieran en tan desdichada situación.

William Albert Andley recorrió la habitación con su mirada, posando sus azules ojos en un arreglo de rosas rojas que sacaban a la elegante habitación de hospital de su monótona formalidad. Interesante le pareció el descubrir que las rosas nunca se marchitaban, se mantenían frescas y dulces, tal vez esperando que la persona a la que eran destinadas pudiera apreciar su belleza, era asombroso como Terry tenia, aun con todo lo que pasaba, un poquito de lucidez y día a día mandaba traer nuevas rosas para adornar la habitación.

Armándose de valor, poso su mirada en el ser que permanecía inmóvil.

Candy… su pequeña amiga, la dulce niña que muchos años atrás lo había encantado con sus ocurrencias, estaba ahora apaciblemente dormida, sus verdes ojos cerrados negándose a dejarse ver, negándose a iluminarlos nuevamente con su calidez.

Albert enterró el rostro entre sus manos totalmente agobiado. Todo había comenzado hacia más de un mes, estaba inmerso en papeles y contratos cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe dejando entrar intempestivamente a su consejero y amigo; George completamente agitado le extendió a su jefe un estrujado papel que llevaba en la mano.

"La señorita Candice White Andley ha sufrido un accidente por lo que requirió ser llevada de emergencia al hospital Saint Cleire, se requiere de su presencia lo mas pronto posible."

La desesperación que lo inundo tras leer aquello le provoco salir de su oficina tan imprudentemente que hizo tropezar a mas de uno, tras el George intentaba seguirlo con cierta dificultad.

Sintió un enorme balde de agua helada cayéndole encima, cuando el pecoso rostro empalidecido, los bien definidos rizos ahora despeinados, luciendo tan pequeña y débil en aquella cama de hospital.

Annie lloraba aferrada a Archi, al escuchar el diagnostico que les daba el doctor. Candy, su querida amiga había caído en coma y solo les quedaba esperar.

Los días comenzaron a correr rápidamente sin signo alguno de recuperación.

Annie, después de algunos días se había armado de valor y revelo a Albert y Archi que aquel día, Candy y ella se encontraron en la calle con Eliza y habían tenido un altercado, el rubio la apremio para que le contara todos los detalles, principalmente por que estaba seguro que aquella discusión podría haber tenido algo que ver con esa tragedia y no se había equivocado, tras una explicación de la morena pudo enterarse que una vez mas Eliza había importunado a su pupila con el tema que a Candy mas podía afectar.

(….)

Era una tarde de finales de otoño y Candy había logrado convencer a su querida hermana que la acompañara a dar una vuelta por el parque, quería distraerse y en esta ocasión la compañía le vendría bien para mantener en orden sus pensamientos que insistentemente viajaban a otra ciudad.

La vida había seguido su curso, era cierto que ella no iba dejarse derrumbar, pero eso no podía significar que ella no sintiera una constante opresión en su corazón desde aquella noche invernal.

Tuvo que reunir fuerzas y continuar viviendo, sonreía por que ella misma sabía que sus amigos esperaban que lo hiciera aunque en algunas ocasiones ella deseara hacerlo.

A su lado Annie hablaba emocionada sobre los preparativos de su próxima boda, si, al fin su primo había decidido formalizar sus intenciones y se había comprometido en matrimonio, sonrió soñadora recordando que aquella noche, después de que la cena de pedida de mano hubiera concluido, ellas habían corrido la habitación de Candy.

Annie casi flotando comenzaba a hablar de sus planes e ilusiones y justo como lo hicieran siendo niñas, durmieron en la misma cama hablando de su futuro hasta caer dormidas. O por lo menos eso hizo Annie, ella se había quedado como ya se estaba haciéndosele costumbre pensando, su futuro se le hacia incierto, había soñado con una vida pero hacia un par de años que ese sueño se había destruido, vuelto imposible.

- "Terry…" -

- Candy! Candy! Me estas escuchando? -

Candy inmersa en sus pensamientos se detuvo completamente, frente a ella su amiga la miraba preocupada, se había dado cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención pero eso no era lo importante, al mirarla detenidamente se preocupo bastante al notar una sombra de tristeza sumamente profunda en sus verdes ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede, te pasa algo?-

- No es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo que se me olvido hacer en el hospital.-

Annie no muy convencida iba a decir algo más pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida cuando sintió que la empujaban haciéndola a un lado.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren quien esta aquí. Las dos huérfanas del hogar de Pony. (La pelirroja y un par de amigas suyas rieron descaradamente)

Querida Annie, permíteme felicitarte, me he enterado ya de la feliz noticia. Así que mi primo ha decidido casarse, no me lo habría esperado después de que la abuela Elroy le dijo aun así…. Dime Annie donde será la boda, es su orfanato? –

-Basta ya Eliza! No podrías dejar de molestar? – Candy había salido de su ensimismamiento al ver la agresión, y en esos momentos no se sentía con ánimos de lidiar con su prima.

- Candy… -

Eliza sonrió, mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolsa, cuando lo encontró se lo extendió a la rubia ampliando mas su sonrisa mientras un brillo maligno destellaba en sus ojos rubí.

Candy tomo el papel que le extendía, algo exasperada y deseosa de alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

A su lado, Annie observo asustada el momento en que su amiga y casi hermana llevaba su mano a su rostro y se cubría la boca ahogando un mudo grito mientas sus piscinas verdes se inundaban de lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Eliza mostraba un rostro lleno de profunda satisfacción y no reprimió una carcajada al momento en que Candy presa del pánico salio corriendo alejándose rápidamente, Annie la siguió pero la rapidez de la rubia era superior y le era casi imposible igualarla.

Sin fijarse cruzo la calle, su cabeza era un revuelo de ideas que le aterraban y atormentaban, se sentía total y completamente confundida, al parecer, por esta ocasión su no muy querida prima le había ganado.

- CANDYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! -

Aquel grito desesperado la hizo levantar el rostro, aterrándose al percatarse del inminente golpe de un coche frente a ella. Cerró los ojos llevando el pequeño recorte de periódico hasta su corazón y llenando su mente de los recuerdos que atesoraba más que a nada, sobre aquel lejano verano en escocia y su único amor; permitiendo de esa manera que sucediera lo inevitable sin que ella quisiera hacer algo realmente por impedirlo.

(…..)

Fuertes golpes en la puerta de su departamento le hicieron abrir los ojos, molesto ante el incesante ruido se cubrió el rostro con la almohada dispuesto a dejar que aquel, quien quiera que fuera, se cansara de tocar y se fuera.

-Terrence!... TERRENCE!…. Abre por favor –

Asomando el rostro de la almohada y levantando una ceja extrañado escucho la voz que lo llamaba, recordaba haberla escuchado en algún lado, se le hacia extrañamente familiar pero no podía saber exactamente en donde o hace cuanto tiempo la había oído-

Suspiro pesadamente no decidiendo aun si debía abrir, estaba cansado y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era ver, charlar o escuchar a cualquier otro ser humano. Aun así los golpes continuaban incesantes y la voz que lo llamaba provocaba en el una gran curiosidad.

Sintiéndose vencido por la curiosidad se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad y no con la mejor cara que podría presentar para una visita, aun así, en cuanto reconoció a la persona de pie frente a el, se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada.

Sin saber que hacer o decir le indico que tomara asiento y espero que ella diera algún indicio de lo que hacia ahí.

Annie Britter vestida elegantemente miraba al hombre frente a ella, sabia que lo había desconcertado con su visita, y ahora viéndose al fin ahí, sentía que todo lo que había ensayado durante el viaje se borraba repentinamente de su mente.

Suspiro profundo tratando de recuperar su autocontrol, tenía una importante misión que cumplir y no podía fallar.

Salio de Chicago sin decir nada a nadie, apenas dejando una nota para su prometido pidiéndole que no se preocupara que estaría bien pero que debía arreglar de una vez por todas aquella situación y que volvería en cuanto lo consiguiera.

- Es bueno verte de nuevo Terrence. ¿Como te encuentras? -

- Bastante sorprendido, perdona mi descortesía pero que haces aquí? -

Annie sonrió ladeando la cabeza, tal como lo esperaba Terry quería ir directamente al grano y ella no se quejaría, las circunstancias no estaban como para perder el tiempo. – Veras antes de decirte todo quisiera que me respondieras una pregunta, dependiendo de tu respuesta sabré si puedo decirte para que estoy aquí o no-

Terry la miro confundido incitándola a que continuara.

- Es muy fácil y solo necesito un si o no. Dime¿Aun amas a Candy? -

El silencio se alargo por varios minutos mientras ambos ocupantes de aquella habitación mantenían sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro intentando descubrir los pensamientos que ambos resguardaban celosamente.

- Que interés tienes al preguntarme algo así? -

- Si quieres saberlo tendrás que contestarme, solo un si o un no. -

Terry la evaluó unos momentos más no muy seguro de querer exponer sus sentimientos y menos aun de decir en voz alta lo que tanto se había obligado a mantener en silencio.

- Si - dijo escuetamente sintiéndose extrañamente liberado.

Annie sonrió agradecida, no dudaba de que esa seria la respuesta, pero había tenido en cuenta de que se arriesgaba a equivocarse y fallar.

- Bien, en ese caso debo pedirte que hagas tu maleta y vengas conmigo-

- Alto ahí. Si no me explicas antes que sucede no me moveré de aquí. No se si estés informada y si lo estas debes tener en cuenta de que me he comprometido y no puedo marcharme tan fácilmente dejando a Susana. Tengo un deber que cumplir y no hay mucho que pueda cambiar los hechos -

La morena lo miro molesta, ganas no le faltaban de abofetearlo y gritarle en la cara que era un cobarde por aceptar tan fácilmente tal situación, pero se controlo, no era nada propio de ella tales exabruptos. Pero por unos instantes dudo si estaba haciendo lo correcto, agito su cabeza desechando las dudas que en ese momento la asaltaban y que sin ninguna duda no tenían cabida en sus propósitos.

- El amor que dices tener por mi amiga debería ser suficiente instintivo para abandonarlo todo y vencer los obstáculos. Terrence, debes venir conmigo, Candy sufrió un accidente y cayo en un coma profundo. He venido aquí por que tengo la seguridad de que si estas a su lado ella se recuperara, pero debo de pedirte que si aceptas acompañarme deberás hacerlo libre al fin de compromisos o absurdas ataduras al deber, de lo contrario mi viaje habrá sido en vano ya que yo misma impediré que te le acerques.

No tengo ninguna garantía para ti, si lo haces será a cambio de nada, pero ten por seguro una cosa, si ella llegara a despertar tu recompensa seria la felicidad-

- Candy…. Esta en coma? – lo recién escuchado le había arrebatado el alma del cuerpo, sintiendo un gran desasosiego invadirle, perdiendo las fuerzas que tenia se deja caer lívido en su sillón cubriéndose el rostro murmurando desesperadas frases que la joven no logra comprender.

Completamente conmovida por tal reacción, Annie se arrodilla frente a el descubriéndole el rostro sorprendiéndose por completo al descubrir lagrimas surcándole el rostro, por lo que sacando un pequeño cuaderno de su bolso se lo extendió a el.

- Es un diario de Candy, lo encontré el otro día cuando buscaba unas cosas para llevarle al hospital, se que no debí pero leí parte de el. Tu eres el que debe tenerlo, todo lo que hay dentro de el va dirigido expresamente a ti. No se si es un error y si Candy me perdonara por lo que estoy haciendo pero tal vez te sirva a tomar una decisión. Parto a Chicago en el primer tren de mañana -

Así y sin ningún comentario extra salio dejándolo solo.

Al sentirse solo abrió el pequeño cuaderno que desprendía un claro olor a rosas, y comenzó a leer.

(….)

Mirando esperanzada a la gente que confluía ruidosamente dentro de la estación volteo a ver el reloj sobre la taquilla, suspiro apesadumbrada, le quedaban diez minutos antes de tener que abordar el tren y el no había llegado. Movió la cabeza tristemente soltando un suspiro, aun quedaban unos minutos y ella esperaría hasta el que el plazo se cumpliera.

El silbato del tren apresuraba a los viajeros, las voces de la gente despidiendo a sus seres queridos y el gran ajetreo dentro del lugar aturdían sus sentidos y le dificultaba el poder identificar a su antiguo compañero.

Sintiendo la derrota caer sobre sus hombros tomo su pequeña maleta y se adelanto, era momento de abordar.

- ESPERA…. ANNIE!...ESPERA!! -

Sintiendo renacer la esperanza bajo los pequeños escalones para divisar a un castaño que corría en su dirección, sonrió feliz agitando su mano para que la ubicara.

Llego a su lado faltándole la respiración dejando su maleta a un lado para poder respirar.

- Entonces debo asumir que vendrás conmigo? -

- Iré. En esta vida no tengo nada más importante que ella. Ni siquiera mi honor. -

Annie sonrió complacida, aquella frase significaba que el se había liberado. Extendió su mano tomando la suya y tiro de el para que la siguiera a tomar sus lugares y poder al fin partir.

Durante el trayecto Terry había narrado la penosa escena que se protagonizo cuando la noche anterior había ido a hablar con Susana, tras leer el pequeño diario había dejado a un lado su cobardía y renaciendo en el las esperanzas tomo la decisión que tiempo atrás no tomo.

Susana y su madre crearon un gran drama al saber la noticia de que el quería romper el compromiso a tan solo un par de días de la boda, negándose rotundamente a permitir tal situación, los ánimos exaltados del actor terminaron estallando confesando los motivos al tomar esa decisión y asegurando que nada era mas importante para el, lo aceptaran o no, el no pensaba contraer matrimonio, les había ofrecido su ayuda monetaria pero pensaba alejarse de su vida completamente.

Susana reacciono de peor manera de lo imaginado, había tenido tan cerca su deseos y una vez mas aquella chica rubia y pecosa había destrozado todo, ella sabia que nunca había tenido el amor de Terrence, aun así creyéndose sus propias mentiras se convenció de que el le correspondía y se casaba con ella en un acto de verdadero amor, que al fin ella seria la vencedora y la dueña de el corazón de el actor.

Terry salio de la casa en la que vivían las Marlow cuando empezaba a amanecer, entre gritos y amenazas además del incesante llanto de la joven paralítica camino nuevamente a su departamento sin voltear la mirada, al llegar lleno su maleta de lo mas imprescindible y emprendió el camino a la estación, aquel alboroto le había llevado mas de lo esperado, no había tardado demasiado en leer las notas que su pecosa escribiera, Annie tenia razón, eran para el, todas y cada una de ellas llenas de una profunda melancolía, había empezado poco después de su despedida aquella noche en el hospital, recuerdos vívidos, cosas que ella hubiera deseado compartir con el, reproches… para ella y para el, y finalmente la aceptación total de la perdida a sabiendas que aunque el tiempo pasara ella se negaría a desterrar aquel amor de su corazón.

Cuando cruzo la puerta de la habitación las miradas llenas de sorpresa cayeron sobre el, dentro se hallaban dos hombres hablando en voz baja, su mirada paso rápidamente de ellos a la doncella dormida, dejo caer su maleta sin importarle en lo absoluto y se acerco directamente a ella, temeroso al principio tomo su mano besándola delicadamente percibiendo en sus labios el frió casi mortal que ahora poseían, se abrazo a ella desesperado importándole poco lo que pudieran llegar a decir.

Tras ellos Archi corría veloz hacia su prometida llenándola de preguntas y ciertos reproches por haber desaparecido de esa manera dejando una simple nota.

A partir de esa noche y cada uno de los siguientes días hasta llegar al recién cumplido mes Terry se había quedado fielmente junto a su pecosa, había cruzado pocas palabras con cualquiera de los Andley pero con quien si se había visto mas comunicativo y amable era con la joven Britter, cuando la chica iba de visita solían charlar mientras ella se esmeraba en arreglar el cabello de la rubia.

Albert se mantenía amable y cordial con el que hasta la fecha consideraba su mejor amigo, en la primera oportunidad que habían tenido, ambos mantuvieron una seria conversación poniendo en claro aquellos pasados problemas ahora solucionados. Por su lado, Archi se conservaba a distancia sumamente reservado sin tomar aun una decisión.

(…)

Poniéndose de pie se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla evitando que el frió nocturno invadiera la habitación, cerro los ojos suspirando cansado, los días seguían su curso y su pecosa se mantenía igual.

Días atrás, el se entero que aquella desgracia había sido su culpa, siempre había sido su culpa; entre las pertenencias que Candy llevaba el día del accidente las cuales le habían sido entregadas por una enfermera encontró el recorte de un periódico, de un articulo en especifico, el articulo que hablaba de la formalización de su compromiso, se apoyo en la pared dirigiendo su profunda mirada a la cama.

Una conocida melodía rompió el silencio de la habitación, flotando a través de los vacíos y obscuros corredores del hospital.

A lo lejos y a pesar de sus dormidos sentidos percibió una dulce melodía que poco a poco iba identificando, trayendo a su nublada mente vagos recuerdos que no podía afirmar que fueran suyos pues tal vez se trataban de simples imágenes que aparecían entre la neblina de sus sentidos.

Llevaba días oyendo aquella misma melodía además de dulces promesas sin saber quien se la profesaba, aquella profunda voz la arropaba rodeándola de una extraña y calida luz que no la dejaba perderse en esa inmensa oscuridad.

- Hey! Tarzan Pecosa, no crees que ya es tiempo de despertar, o piensas pasar otro mes durmiendo?... es sorprendente sabes? Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que no me gritas por llamarte de esa manera (el castaño se recostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en un brazo lo que le permitía observarla claramente, mientras que con un dedo de su otra mano rozo la pequeña y respingona nariz cubierta por pecas, se le estaba volviendo costumbre recostarse a su lado soñando que algún día podría hacerlo pero siendo al fin su esposo) Candy, mas vale que despiertes, tengo mucho que contarte y tu tienes que decirme si deseas casarte conmigo -

Confundida miro el techo sobre ella, parpadeando un par de veces bajo la mirada y fijándose a su lado se encontró con hermosas rosas rojas… ¿Rojas? Se pregunto, si las flores eran para ella le parecía algo extraño ya que siempre había tenido una inclinación por las rosas blancas, se mordió su labio inferior, solo amaba las rosas rojas si era el quien se las daba.

Pasando una mano por su rostro comprendido que no era el mejor momento para pensar en ello.

Si no trabajara en uno se hubiera tardado mas en descubrir que se hallaba en la habitación de un hospital, pero que había sucedido para que se encontrara ahí, cuanto tiempo estuvo dormida?

Con algo de trabajo se incorporo tomando asiento un movimiento a su lado la asusto, volteando rápidamente la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran en un verde resplandor al descubrir que ahí, a su lado y profundamente dormido se encontraba Terrence Grandchester, sin atreverse a tocarlo se alejo cuanto la cama le permitía, deseando que alguien le diera una explicación.

Sumamente despacio salio de entre las sabanas, tambaleándose un poco al ponerse de pie, la cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo no respondía como ella quisiera. Suspirando volvió su vista atrás sintiendo el enorme anhelo de correr y despertar al hombre que dormía pacíficamente se mantuvo firme únicamente observándolo de lejos, al menos ya sabia de donde provenían las rosas rojas.

- " Que haces tu aquí, por que has venido Terry?" – agitando la cabeza decidió alejarse rápidamente de ahí, el no era suyo y prefería no saber nada, de esa manera ella no sufriría.

- Despertaste… -

Cuando por fin había alcanzado la manija de la puerta escucho la profunda voz a sus espaldas. Cerro los ojos fuertemente negándose ha voltear inundándola el desasosiego.

Terrence la observo, había despertado al no sentirla a su lado, grata sorpresa se llevo al levantarse y verla de pie junto a la puerta. Le recorrió con la vista lentamente, hasta ese momento podía notar cabalmente los cambios físicos que la rubia había sufrido.

Ahí frente a el, en su blanco camisón de seda, se encontraba una mujer muy distinta a la joven que hacia unos años había capturado su corazón, las curvas se acentuaban en su cuerpo delgado y delicado, la palidez que ahora tenia resaltaba sus finos rasgos, la suave piel de un tono nacarado, el rostro mas parecido a un ángel cubierto de diminutas pecas inundando la respingada nariz le daban la chispa que la joven siempre había poseído, sonrió embargado de una felicidad indescriptible, su pecosa siempre había sido bella pero ahora sabia a ciencia cierta que se había enamorado de un ser mágico de excelsa belleza, tal vez un hada o un ángel, no podría decidirlo.

- Que me sucedió, por que estoy aquí? - El suave murmullo lo saco de sus pensamientos volviendo su verdiazulada mirada al rostro de ella, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados

- No lo recuerdas? (al ver que ella negaba sutilmente con la cabeza suspiro acercándose lentamente a ella tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, percibió el momentáneo movimiento intentando alejarse de el y el pequeño escalofrió que la recorrió) sufriste un accidente, al salir corriendo sin fijarte al cruzar la calle un auto golpeo contra ti, te dejo con algunas heridas y haz estado en coma alrededor de dos meses ya-

Sin poder evitarlo los parpados se abrieron… Dos meses!!...se llevo la mano a la frente completamente perturbada, si claro! Recordaba aquella discusión con Eliza y el recorte que esta le mostrara, la inminente boda con Susana, si había estado dos meses inconsciente eso quería decir… bajo la vista a sus manos enlazadas buscando una argolla o cualquier cosa que lo identificara como el hombre prohibido que el debía ser.

Al mirarla tan atribulada no se resistió mas a rodearla con sus brazos en un instinto básico de protección aspirando el fragante aroma a rosas que expedían los caprichosos rizos, mas de dos años deseando mantenerla de esta manera.

Candy tembló ante tan fuerte sensación, enterrando su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Terry el olor a lavanda la calmaba creando alrededor de ella la sensación de que nada más existía.

Se dejo abrazar unos instantes mas, para apartarse poco a poco volviendo a la realidad.

- Donde están Albert, Annie, Archie, por que no están aquí?

- Te has dado cuenta que aun no amanece? Ellos llegaran en un rato más. ( El silencio inundo el lugar, sabia que debía hacer ahora pero como comenzar. Negó con la cabeza cayendo en cuenta que había cosas mas importantes en ese instante) Vuelve a recostarte, iré por el doctor –

Acompañándola de nuevo para que se metiera entre las sabanas volvió sus pasos y cruzando un segundo mas sus miradas salio de la habitación.

(…)

- Querías hablar conmigo? -

Su amigo asintió invitándolo a tomar asiento frente a el, el rostro que días atrás demostraba cansancio al fin volvía tener la jovialidad de siempre y mostraba su amable sonrisa.

- No haz hablado con Candy, no es así? - El actor hizo una mueca en asentimiento, la rubia últimamente se comportaba extrañamente fría, habían sido nulas las veces que había podido estar a solas con ella, siempre alguno de sus amigos se mantenían con ella y sospechaba firmemente que era por pedido mismo de la chica.

Albert tomo un trago de su café escuchando con calma los furiosos murmullos que su amigo profería, ya se había percatado de lo que sucedía entre ambos jóvenes y hasta cierto punto le parecía gracioso, ambos revoltosos y rebeldes, ambos sumamente necios, y ambos lo suficientemente tontos como para no darse cuenta que estaban perdiendo tiempo muy valioso.

Lo dejo divagar un rato más, hasta que decidió que era suficiente. Por lo que se atrevió a hablar haciendo callara al otro. – De acuerdo, te ayudare pero lo demás es cosa tuya –

Annie miraba molesta a su caprichosa amiga, acababan de volver a discutir sobre un guapo castaño que esperaba afuera hasta que ella dejara de comportarse como una niña y afrontara la verdad.

Nada! No había querido saber nada de lo que ella quisiera decirle, y ella sabia que era lo que pasaba, molesta lanzo su bordado sobre el sillón poniéndose de pie.

Candy volteaba tercamente la cabeza en dirección a la ventana cerrada, observando a través del vidrio el gris cielo que avisaba de una posible tormenta, el viento azotaba las ramas de los árboles además de que la temperatura era considerablemente baja.

- Muy bien Candy White! Habla de una vez si no quieres que sea yo quien te saque lo que sea que tengas que decir.-

Los verdes ojos chispearon al oír tales palabras, desde cuando su tímida amiga era tan segura? La miro unos segundos analizándola, Annie sabia lo que sucedía, se negó ha escucharlo por que le aterrorizaba saber la verdad, ahora comprendía que aquella melodía que la mantenía esperanzada, la profunda voz que la llamaba continuamente para que volviera eran de Terrence, nuevamente giro su rostro ocultando las lagrimas que ya fluían de sus ojos, tenia miedo, lo aceptaba. El se quedó a su lado aquellos meses y no quería oírle decir que ya que al fin se estaba recuperando el volvería a Nueva York al lado de su esposa, no quería oír que volvió solo por lastima.

Aun lo amaba, a pesar de aquellos solitarios años sin el, aun conservaba el amor que no pudo sacar de su ser, era por eso que no aceptaba a los caballeros que la cortejaban, por que ella ya había encontrado el amor, no importaba que este fuera ahora un imposible, ella ya tenia su amor. Al verse completamente ignorada, la morena tomo sus cosas diciendo algo que la ojiverde ni siquiera escucho, suspirando se despidió y salio de la habitación, cuando salio del hospital miro al cielo, al parecer esa noche nevaría.

La noche cubrió con su oscuro manto y el hospital siempre activo, en constante movimiento y por lo tanto lleno de ruido, poco a poco recobro la paz y el silencio de un edificio dormido.

Molesta salio de la cama y se puso su bata caminando por toda la habitación, se detuvo unos instantes hizo un curioso mohín y continuo su caminata, le había rogado a Albert que la llevara a casa, ella se sentía ahora perfectamente, el medico dijo que necesitaba descanso, pero ella como enfermera que era, no juzgaba que fuera para tanto, y ahora debía pasar las noches en una cama de hospital sin nada que hacer ante el insomnio.

Se dejo caer en el sofá intentando ordenar sus ideas y al fin saber que debería hacer.

Una suave melodía que conocía perfectamente la hizo levantarse tan rápido cual resorte, aguzando el oído descubrió que la música provenía de fuera, iba a acercarse a la puerta cuando de percato que no era de ese afuera, girando sobre sus talones corrió a la ventana abriéndola de par en par sintiendo la helada ventisca chocar contra su rostro. Ahí sentado en las ramas del árbol que crecía bajo su ventana, ahí ante su ojos estaba el.

- Pero… que diablos estas haciendo!- gruño molesta cuando el, con la agilidad de un gato se colaba por la ventana.

La cínica sonrisa apareció en los sensuales labios, ambas miradas chocaron en un duelo de voluntades, ella lo quería fuera, el deseaba permanecer ahí.

- En verdad eres terca pequeña pecosa- Candy retrocedió unos pasos.

- No deberías estar aquí, las horas de visitas terminaron hace mucho -

- Lo sé pero ya me había acostumbrado a quedarme la noche entera.- Imponente como era Terry se acercaba un paso por cada uno que ella retrocedía. – Quiero hablar contigo y no deseo esperar hasta que la niña venza su orgullo y se arme de valor, -

- Mira Terry, agradezco mucho que estuvieras aquí, en serio, pero ahora estoy bien, dentro de pronto me darán de alta y podré volver a casa, así que no tienes por que quedarte; Vuelve a casa ella debe de estar esperando-

El alzo una ceja irónico, sabia que de eso se trataba, ella no sabia nada de sus ultimas decisiones, el ultimo paso lo debía dar el.

- Si ahora regresara a Nueva York y por sadismo me apareciera en casa de Susana no seria recibido de muy buena manera, seguramente la vieja bruja que tiene por madre me amarre y me de una paliza para después arrastrarme hacia el altar con su hija. – rió ya que al parecer le pareció gracioso lo que decía.

Candy lo miro molesta ocultando tras las llamas verdes de sus ojos la confusión que sentía ante tales palabras.

- Terrence Grandchester! Podrías, por una vez en tu vida hablar en serio? Se perfectamente que tu boda fue hace un poco mas de un mes y la verdad no tengo idea de que haces tu aquí, pero es hora que vuelvas a casa. Tú y yo no debemos vernos más.-

El siempre explosivo y sumamente volátil humor del actor exploto repentinamente algo harto de la necedad y completa negación que mantenía la rubia, tomándola fuertemente por los hombros la acerco a el fundiendo su mirada tan parecida al color del océano con las verdes profundidades de ella, había esperado tanto por perderse en esas esmeraldas que ahora que por fin podía tomar las riendas de su vida no iba a perder la oportunidad de ser feliz.

No pudo evitar que su cara adquiriera el clásico rubor que siempre la invadía al tratarse de el, sus rostros se mantenían a muy corta distancia, logrando sentir perfectamente su aliento sobre su rostro, sintió sus ojos inundarse de lagrimas que ella intentaba contener, deseo poder romper el existente contacto visual pero era algo mas allá de sus fuerzas.

- Ahora me tendrás que escuchar, no se que es lo que tengas en esa mente revoltosa pero algo es seguro, tu no eres mas necia que yo así que tengo las de ganar. Oh Candy, he esperado tanto tiempo por poder volver a verte, por al fin volver a tu lado. (El firme agarre en que la tenia se transformo en un abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo enterrando el rostro entre los rubios rizos) Cuando me entere del accidente tuve tanto pánico, y al ver que tardabas en despertar me hizo sentir más solo que nunca pensando que nunca volverías a ser la misma, que estabas pensando al cruzar la calle de esa manera?

No me case Candy, nunca me case con Susana.(confeso por fin) Estuve a unos días de cometer el peor error de mi vida pero tu, sin siquiera saberlo volviste a salvarme. Y no necesite pensarlo siquiera al saber que tú me necesitabas, rompí el compromiso y lo deje todo Candy, por que lo único que necesito es mantenerme a tu lado-

Las pequeñas manos se aferraron al elegante abrigo, enterrando mas el rostro entre las ropas dejo escapar un sollozo, quería abrazarse de ese rayo de esperanza y felicidad que el le mostraba, pero en su interior se mantenía la promesa que ella había hecho y el cual no debía olvidar por mas que le doliera.

- Y Susana? Ella no se merece esto, terry, ella se sacrifico por ti merece que la ames y yo le hice la promesa de que no me interpondría, se lo debo, le debo eso y mas por que te salvo.-

- Si por haberme salvado la vida debo de perder mi felicidad y mi propia vida, hubiese sido mejor que aquellas luces me cayeran encima. No Candy, en esta ocasión no cederé, cuando nos separamos prometimos que seriamos felices, yo no lo he sido y tu? -

Alzando el rostro se mantuvo observándolo hasta que no pudiendo reprimir mas el llanto negó lentamente con la cabeza completamente derrotada.

Terry sonrió completamente feliz limpiando delicadamente las lágrimas, las mejillas de ella aumentaron la intensidad del rojo que las cubría, aun así sonrió ligeramente mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre el las largas hebras castañas. En dos años el había madurado mucho, no era el mismo muchachito odioso que la molestaba, se había convertido en un guapo hombre, de elevada estatura y espalda ancha, un cuerpo que a cualquiera brindaría la serenidad de la protección si estuviera rodeada por los brazos de el.

- Afuera ha comenzado una tormenta de nieve, justo como hace dos años. –

Ella volteo dándole la espalda para ver lo que el le decía, sonrió melancólica al ver que era cierto, ambas noches eran muy similares, los protectores brazos le rodeaban la cintura no permitiéndole salir de aquel circulo, sintiendo de pronto como el apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y la calida respiración del chico le acariciaba el cuello termino por relajarse.

- Candy… (La rubia no contesto pero apoyo sus manos sobre las de él indicándole de esa forma que lo estaba escuchando) Aquella noche cuando te fuiste sin siquiera mirarme una vez mas, yo tenia planeado decirte algo. Lo he guardado dentro de mi todo este tiempo con la esperanza de que alguna vez lo supieras y creo que es hora de que salga a la luz.

Pero esta vez quiero que me veas a los ojos, tuve pesadillas durante semanas por no haberlos visto por última vez.-

La chica lo miro confusa pero volviéndole a dar la cara no aparto su mirada de la de el, sentía sus rodillas temblarle a causa nerviosismo que la embargaba.

- Quédate conmigo, quédate a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas, te amo, pequeña pecosa -

Esa frase espero dos años en salir a la luz, se sentía tan bien poder decirlas a la persona que eran destinadas, sonrió sintiéndose ligero, observando el complejo de sentimientos que se dejaban ver a través de los verdes ojos, Candy le sonreía y el no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los labios color cereza, preguntándose si obtendría un golpe por atreverse a besarla, ella se dio cuenta y amplio su sonrisa así que cerrando los ojos se inclinó hacia el.

El delicioso efecto que causo sobre el aquellos pequeños labios elevo su alma hasta las alturas, su corazón latía rápidamente buscando profundizar el beso, reconociendo el sabor a fresas que ella poseía. – Si – murmuro separándose apenas unos segundos, lo justo para poder pronunciar la palabra. La respuesta llego a los oídos del Terrence tardando en entender tan complejo significado, pero cuando su cerebro logro descifrarlo rompió el beso mirando la agitada respiración de la chica entre sus brazos.

- Si? -

Asintiendo repitió su respuesta, - Si, me quedare contigo por siempre. A pesar de las promesas, y nuestro honor me quedare contigo. Porque yo también te amo –

Terrence soltó una carcajada al escucharla decir aquello, contagiando pronto a Candy que rió alegremente pegándose mas a el, uniéndose en un abrazo y fundiéndose en un nuevo y apasionado beso que había esperado demasiado tiempo por realizarse.

Afuera la tormenta desataba su furia, pero en esa ocasión no seria testigo de una separación, esta vez podría observar aquello que era más importante que el honor.

FIN!

_**Weeeeeeeeeeeee Acabe!! Acabe!!! Es la primera vez que hago un ONE- SHOT y debo de decir que mis pelusas de inspiración no quisieron brindarme su apoyo. (Ya me vengue de ellas y las lance debajo de la cama muajaja)**_

_**Este se lo dedico a la oveja latosa y china de mí amiga, por que aunque tardamos en conocernos al final lo logramos y entraste a mi vida. Eso es oveja!!!!!. Si oveja Candy por que se cuanto la amas JAJAJAJA **_

_**En fin, solo me queda decir que si tienen opiniones sugerencias o tomatazos serán felizmente recibidos ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**CEREZA FELINA**_


End file.
